youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Glen Lantz
Glen Lantz is the main deuteragonist from original Nightmare on Elm Street. He was portrayed by actor Johnny Depp. He was the boyfriend of Nancy Thompson and one of the original Elm Street Children, whose parents torched Freddy Krueger after he was released on a technicality. He was also friends with Rod Lane and Tina Gray. Unfortunately, Glen was finally get killed by Freddy Krueger. Appearances It was shown that Glen had a nightmare about Freddy Krueger at the night where the film begins. Glen was first appears as he drives Nancy, Rod and Tina to the school. When Tina talking about her horrible nightmare, he says nightmares are normal and leave before Tina could ask him whether he had a nightmare last night. At that night, because of Tina is afraid of staying alone, so she invites Glen, Nancy and Rod to her house. Nancy refused to sleep together with Glen, so Glen could only sleep on a sofa beside Tina and Rod’s room which could only hear the voice of them making sex. After everyone falls asleep, Tina was brutally murdered by Freddy Krueger in her dreamland. Hearing Tina’s last scream,Glen rushes to Tina’s room with Nancy from the other side. When they get into Tina’s room, they see Tina’s dead body and Rod has already run away,making them believe Rod kills Tina. The next day,As Nancy begins to slip into what people consider to be madness, she tries to use Glen to help her. Unfortunately, it proves unsuccessful or her mother puts bars on the windows to prevent anyone from coming into the house unwanted including Glen who used to sneak into Nancy's window through the rose trellis. Nancy describes him as a "jock". Later, Glen and Nancy finds Rod was getting killed by Freddy in the jail. One day later, Glen takes a hamburger and a cup of drink goes to Springwood square with Nancy and discussing about how to stop the nightmares once and for all. During their talk, Glen tells Nancy that he will eat when he get nervous, and shares some information about the way to defeat Freddy Krueger by pulling him out of the dream and then, he finds Nancy who was reading a book about how to set traps to slow Freddy down. That night, Nancy has a phone talk with Glen, telling him whatever he do, just don’t fall asleep. Death Glen's death is one of the most bloody and most infamous scenes in the original Nightmare on Elm Street next to Tina's death scene. After falling asleep in bed watching TV and listening to music, Glen was killed when Freddy drags Glen into his bed after a giant hole emerges. After that, a massive fountain of blood pours out onto the ceiling, Glen's body rises from the fountain of blood then falls on his bed his death traumatized his parents. Trivia *''Nightmare on Elm Street ''was Johnny Depp's first film. *One of the main reasons why Johnny Depp was casted, according to the Internet Movie Database, is that Wes Craven's daughter Jessica thought that Johnny Depp was "dreamy". *Charlie Sheen was interested in the role of Glen, but wanted way more money than the studio could afford. *Johnny Depp accompanied his friend, Jackie Earle Haley to auditions for the film. Jackie Earle Haley did not get a role, but ironically, some twenty years later would play Freddy Krueger in the ''Nightmare on Elm Street ''reboot. *In the 2011 video game Mortal Kombat, there's one fatality where Freddy drags someone underground and blood erupts, similar to Glen's death. *Before Johnny Depp was cast in the role of Glen and before Jackie Earle Haley and Charlie Sheen were approached, other actors such as John Cusack, Brad Pitt, Kiefer Sutherland, Nicolas Cage & C. Thomas Howell were considered. Quotes *"Midnight...baseball bats and boogeymen...beautiful." *"Morality sucks." *"Will you shut up and let me in? Did you ever stand on a rose trellis in your bare feet?" *"Well I guess those people don't wake up to tell what happens" Category:Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Characters Category:Males died in the movies Category:Characters from Nightmare on Elm Street (1984) Category:Boyfriends Category:Brave Heroes Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Smart Heroes Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Good Hearted Heroes